The present invention relates to a fuel gasifying system for an internal combustion engine.
Fuel systems for internal combustion engines have generally included standard carburetors in which liquid fuel is intermittently mixed with a stream of air to separate the fuel into fine droplets approaching vaporization. These droplets are distributed for burning to the various cylinders of the engine. The use of a fuel system with a carburetor results in incomplete combustion of the fuel droplets which is not only uneconomical but also causes the exhaust of large quantities of hydro-carbons, carbon monoxide, and oxides of nitrogen.
Fuel injection systems have also been used to improve fuel economy. Such fuel injection systems provide a smooth controlled flow of fuel rather than the intermittent pulsating supply as occurs in the carburetor system. This creates a more usable supply of fuel while at the same time improving performance. However, fuel injection systems for internal combustion engines commonly found on the market are limited in application to injecting liquid fuels under pressure.
By the present invention it is proposed to provide a fuel gasifying system which greatly improves fuel economy and also reduces the pollutants.
This is accomplished by a system which may be applied as original equipment for use with an internal combustion engine or as a modification or kit for attachment to an existing piston type internal combustion engine such as is used in an ordinary common automobile.
The fuel gasifying system is adapted to be used with a fuel pump which serves to pump fuel through the fuel line. Connected to the fuel pump is an expansible fuel storage chamber which is constructed so as to substantially eliminate the pulsations caused by the fuel pump. A heated fuel line is connected to an accelerator actuated fuel metering device which serves to deliver a metered quantity of gasolene liquid or vapors to an injector and disbursed in the carburetor which merely serves as an air flow cannister to the engine chambers for ignition in the usual manner.